1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric bed, which is equipped with a moving mechanism, mid several bedplates capable of being adjusted in orientation by means of the moving mechanism, more particularly an electric bed, which is constructed such that the bedplates and other associated parts will not damage objects or injure hands of users that are accidentally placed under the bedplates in the orientation adjusting operation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable electric beds are very popular with patients who need to lie down to rest for a long time because they can be adjusted among various positions to provide different users with comfort.
HENSLEY disclosed, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,379, an articulating bed frame, which includes a base frame 12, a carriage 30, an articulating upper frame 40, and first drive assembly 50. The carriage is mounted on the base frame 12 to be able to shift relative to the base frame 12. Rollers 32 are guided along longitudinally extending channels of the base frame 12. The articulating upper frame 40 consists of an upper body frame section 42, a seat frame section 44, a thigh frame section 46 and a lower leg frame section 48, and is mounted on the carriage 30 at the seat frame section 44 with the upper body frame section 42 being movable relative to the base frame 12 for articulating movement thereof The first drive assembly 50 is provided for raising and lowering the upper body frame section 42 relative to the base frame 12. The first drive assembly 50 includes a first linkage assembly 60 connected to the articulating upper frame 40 such that the upper body frame section 42, when tilted, shifts the articulating upper frame 40 longitudinally relative to the base frame 12.
However, this bed frame has a disadvantage that the articulating upper frame 40 is likely to cause injury to user""s hands or cause damage to objects on the course of the upper body frame section 42 being tilted if the users put their fingers or objects between the base frame 12 and the articulating upper frame 40 accidentally.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide an electric bed, which is constructed such that the parts thereof will not damage body parts of users accidentally placed under the bedplates in the orientation adjusting operation thereof.
In the electric bed of the present invention, first connecting rods each consists of pivotally connected upper and lower parts so that the lower parts can pivot up in position adjusting operation of the bed in case there are objects under the upper parts, preventing the upper part from causing damage to the objects in the position adjusting operation of the bed. In addition, second, and third connecting rods are each formed with an elongated hole at the lower end for pivotal connection with the base, and the sliding member respectively, in other words pivotal pins are passed through the elongated holes for the pivotal connection of the connecting rods with the base, and the sliding member respectively. Thus, the second, and the third connecting rods are allowed to move upwards in adjusting operation of position of the bed in case there are obstacles under them, not causing damage to the obstacles in the adjusting operation of the bed.